


Steyliff Fall

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle in the rain, Gen, Nausea, Steyliff is beautiful okay?, Weapon/injury detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Prompto ruefully allows Talcott to use his camera for a reconnaissance mission but when Talcott returns from the Vesperpool without it, Prompto leaps upon his chocobo against everyone's orders, determined to get it back.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Waves of Wonder- Prompto Ocean Themed Zine 2020





	Steyliff Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece that can be found in the Waves of Wonder Zine! I was given the location of the Vesperpool and could hit up the swamps without mentioning Steyliff or that bloody Quetzalcoatl that was a right nightmare in Comrades!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who was a part of this who made this Zine happen and a massive shout out to Roshy for being amazing!!
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy it!

Ignis and the Big Guy’s protests still rang through Prompto’s mind as the chocobo that he rented from Meldacio made its way through the driving rain, pounding through saturated dirt roads, choked in humidity.  


The swamps of the Vesperpool rose around him, wild and menacing as the broad leaves bent towards them, the shuffling of unknown creatures following them as they made their way down the hill. The chocobo _kewh’d_ almost mournfully as it sprinted past the Haven, glowing dully in the mist, turning instead towards the vast pool itself.  


‘This is too important, girl. I’m sorry.’ Prompto muttered, squeezing his heels into her flank causing her to jump, leaving Prompto only a moment to wonder if this rental chocobo could even swim before they were crashing into the freezing water. Thankfully, the chocobo pushed out with a flap of her wings before kicking forward, cutting through the pool whose surface hissed like static with the hammering rain.  


Pushing forward, Prompto squinted against the water in his eyes, spying the shadowed structures of the old fishing spots where Noct had…  


Prompto swallowed hard.  


_Yeah, Vesper Gar. Good day. Yeap._   


Suddenly Prompto heard it, a buffeting of air that could be mistaken for part of the storm. He knew better.  


‘There you are you feathered little…!’ Prompto’s shout disappeared amongst the thunder, though he got the feeling it heard. Turning the chocobo to the far edge, Prompto alighted at the farthest fishing pier they could find, jumping off and letting her _wark_ away towards the trees for shelter from the storm and from the large Quetzalcoatl that was hovering above.  


Snarling, Prompto pulled out his gun from the Armiger, arms moving as though it were at his hip before switching out the bullet, popping the barrel, taking aim and firing.  


The area lit up with a flash of sharp phosphorous, melting away colour in its blinding light and in that moment of bright white Prompto spotted what he was here for.  


His camera, caught in its wing feathers, its strap wrapped around a protruding spine.  


His camera that got lost when this high tempered Jabberwock wannabe swooped down on Talcott and his team, taking the damn thing with it and a few lives as well.  


Lightening sparked across the sky as the bird screeched its distaste of the enduring light, Prompto staring it down as they locked sights.  


Holding its gaze Prompto snapped out the barrel, reloading quickly, the snap of the trigger loud in the storm.  


With another shuddering crack of electricity, the battle began.  


Prompto jumped to the side as the Quetzalcoatl swooped down, its screech like nails on a chalkboard running down Prompto’s spine, shivering through his ears as he turned and shot at the creature’s flank, one, two…  


_Jump!_   


Prompto dodged the swipe of a spiked tail as it flailed trying to extract itself from the trees. Taking advantage, he switched to his circular saw, pulling the side lever, cocking back the top winch and with the machinery whirring violently, ran towards the beast’s exposed underbelly. Slamming it forward, he pressed the trigger. The blast erupted into the bird, kicking up sodden dirt as Prompto wrestled the machinery away with a practiced ease, the weight clenching the muscles in his arms as his core moved to dissipate the direct force. Not sparing a moment, he swung the wrench at the front, kicking the saw into motion. He pushed the deadly blades into the creatures back leg, dissipating it back as it screeched in pain, flapping its clawed wings to regain air.  


Prompto’s fingers stretched out, so very close to taking his camera back but the Quetzalcoatl regained its bearings and lashed out with a front talon catching Prompto across his arm, tearing flesh as he was knocked into the swamp with a cry. He smashed into the water on his side, skimming like a pebble to the mound of dirt across the other side, narrowly missing the ancient wall. Shaking with pain as his Starshell’s light faded, Prompto hurriedly pulled out his Quicksilver, already loaded, pulled the trigger and shot at the advancing bird. Despite his shake, the Quicksilver found its mark, cracking against the Quetzalcoatl’s horn, causing it to screech as lightening filled the sky again. The bird flapped its powerful wings, lifting itself into the storm as Prompto tried not to retch as blood poured from his arm, the pain searing fire through his chest and throat.  


He spied the bird high up near the clouds and his eyes widened as the creature splayed its blue wings against the darkened sky, the lightening crackling against each feather.  


_Shit._   


Prompto reached behind him, tearing bandage tape out and wrapping his bicep tightly, crying out with the thunder at the pain before pouring a potion over the wound and crushing the bottle. Noctis’ magic flowed through him like night air and sea salt and Prompto breathed it in hard.  


_He wasn’t dying here._   


Jumping up and pumping his arms, to dispel the shaking even as the cold of the swamp clung to his skin, Prompto replaced his Quicksilver for the Enforcer, the gun falling comfortably into his hand even as the extra weight tugged at his braced wound. He blinked, watching the magnificent bird of the storm finish charging its attack, screeching and beating its wings with immense strength before another crack of lightening branched behind it, lighting it in sharp relief. Even as Prompto steadied his aim, the wish to immortalise this moment only served to crystallise his focus.  


_I’m getting that back, bird brain!_   


The bird swooped, dive bombing towards him and Prompto held his ground even as his feet sank into the mud.  


_Three_ …the talons came out.  


_Two_ …the electricity coated its form, static lifting Prompto’s hair.  


_One…_   


**BANG!**   


  


The shot smashed through the creature’s left eye, turning its dive into death throws as the electricity burst out of it uncontrolled, slamming Prompto into the wall behind him with a shout, unable to dodge fast enough with his feet stuck in the mire.  


Ringing, sharp and unending struck through Prompto’s skull even as he moved, he was jerking his body up and away even as his scrambled mind desperately tried to wrestle itself back to the present. The rain was silence amidst the noise bouncing through his ears, flinching as a thunderclap he felt rather than heard went through him. In the light of the next bolt, Prompto’s eyes widened.  


The Quetzalcoatl was dead, its form sinking into the water below and amidst the rain, lightening and the errant crackle of discharged static Prompto watched in horror as his camera sank beneath the dark water.  


No…. _nonononono!_  


He pushed forward, falling into the churning water before breathing deep and diving with all his strength towards the sinking bird.  


It was dark, too dark. The water was filled with detritus and mud kicked up from the battle. Prompto kicked forward in panic, fingers fumbling against his clip light before giving up with a mental curse and using his arms to instead propel himself further. He was aware of the bird as he could feel its pressure as it sank, could feel it getting further away.  


He was too light. The creature was pulling him in but it was too little, who knew how deep this lake went? If it was too far, he’d drown and everything he had in that camera would be gone.  


He’d never get another chance.  


Filling with anger, Prompto pulled his Noiseblaster out of the armiger, the weight pulling him down briefly before resistance pushed back, but the weight wasn’t what Prompto had in mind. Slamming the trigger back, he prayed it would work as he turned the machine behind him.  


He could do little other than brace himself as he hit the trigger.  


The Seismic wave pummelled him sharply in the back nearly knocking what little breath he had left out of him.  


Dispelling the machinery as he swam deeper he spotted something that made his heart soar. The little red LED blinked at him in the murk.  


Low battery. He was almost there, he could make it!  


His lungs burned as much as his legs as he kicked and pulled himself forward. He reached his hand out, stretching for that little light not realising that he should be seeing less of the great downed bird and not more of it, that the water should be getting so much darker rather than lighter.  


_‘Ahh!’_   


A last burst of fear had Prompto stretching his arm out his fingers closing around the strap, pulling it away from the spine it was wrapped around, dislodging feathers as they tore. His eyes burned in the water as he held himself suspended.  


Prompto flinched at the echoed thud of the bird that landed oh so many stories below.  


Right to the bottom of Steyliff.  


Pulling his arm towards his body carefully, Prompto wrapped the strap around his wrist absently. There was no way. There was no way he was there…  


The ceiling. The water ceiling of Steyliff dungeon, he was floating just above it.  


His body twitched, protesting the lack of air and Prompto pushed himself forward enough to gasp as his head breached the surface and give him the vomit inducing dizzying sight of the ground so far, far below him, the only thing holding him away from a very long drop and a very sudden stop being the thin meniscus of the water around his head and the hope that water resistance worked backwards under magical upside-down gravity.  


Swallowing hard, Prompto counted his breaths even as they gasped out of him, his body trying to regain its air even as his heart tried to crawl out of his stomach where it was punching a violent staccato through his guts. As he looked around, he couldn’t help but be struck by the view, just like when they had reached the top of Ravatogh; terrifying yes, but awe inducing.  


_No one will believe me_ he thought suddenly, before moving on impulse to bring out his camera, balancing precariously beneath the water he angled the camera round, taking one shot of his face in the water with a fear tinged smile and the other of the dungeon the water hovering at the top of the photo. Then with a few deep breaths that jostled his body sending a flood of panic through his gut, he pulled his arms back into the water before pulling backwards and bringing his body fully back into the murk of the lake.  


Holding his breath, Prompto shuffled until he deemed himself deep enough to turn towards the surface, cold terror shooting through him when he felt his foot kick against air before he swam far enough away.  


Trying to focus above him he ascended to the true surface, his lungs burning as he went. The weight of his camera comforting against his wrist despite the long trip back up. He had been in a rushed panic before, using his own machinery to go deeper, deeper, faster, _faster!_ Now it was slow, and quiet and downright terrifying as the murk muted his ability to see where he was going. It was dark, it was so very dark and as Prompto’s breath started to run out he starting wondering if he’d be lost to this lake forever.  


Just as his arms began to falter, lightening from the quieting storm lit up the water, showing the surface not that far away from his stretched out fingers. Clamping down hard on his need to breath, Prompto exhaled as he pushed for the surface.  


The air was cool and fresh as he breached the surface. Pulling himself up onto the small island, he rolled onto his back breathing hard, water running off him as the aches and pains of his body made themselves known, but he didn’t care. He clutched at the camera in his hand, pressing it against his chest.  


Worth it


End file.
